


Regalo sorpresa [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Español | Spanish, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry regresa a su departamento y encuentra a una criatura muy particular en la puerta, buscándolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo sorpresa [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regalo sorpresa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313811) by [FujurPreux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Regalo%20Sorpresa%201.mp3) | **Size:** 5,88MB | **Duration:** 7:14min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist doing another one. Sorry for any mispronunciations and let me know if they're too bad.
> 
> Thank you, FujurPreux for letting me play with your storied again. Your Dresden Files xovers are always so much fun to read <3


End file.
